fhiffandomcom-20200223-history
Goodbye to Bloo
Goodbye to Bloo is the 79th and final episode of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. This episode aired on May 3, 2009 on Cartoon Network, and served as the series finale as well as the last episode for a marathon starting at 1 PM ET/PT and the last of five new episodes to be seen. Plot Summary The episode begins with Bloo waiting for Mac as he is an hour late for his daily visit. Then, the doorbell rings and a family arrives to adopt a blue friend with no feet, and leading them to Bloo's room where Eduardo, Coco and Wilt are holding court. Then, the blue friend is revealed to be No Nose Ned, who has been in the room waiting for the new human family to adopt him, and Bloo is relieved. Mr. Herriman explains that Mac was not going to be there because he was moving so he helps his friends plan a special day. The next afternoon, Mac arrives at the home and Bloo wants to do something special, but the other friends - Wilt, wanting to play basketball; Madame Foster, who baked a new sugar free batch of her annual cookies; Coco, to have their portrait painted by artistic friend Leonardo DeLychee; and Party Pizza wanting him to write a song for them, and others have plans to be with Mac on this day, but Bloo wants to do something special: Jump The Shark. While Bloo looks for a shark in the swimming pool, Frankie then has something special for Mac: a surprise party (and he hates them, but in this case he really is surprised to see this as all the friends (including Goo Goo GaGa) join in for a farewell as well as some of the many characters that have appeared in the series gather to say goodbye, Bloo - frustrated that he could not make a ramp in time with help of a nerdy shark and Madame Foster's friends Flo Jehrkins - bursts into the room with the dogfish friend and walks to it and jumps over it. Mac then says that because his mom got promoted they were moving...into a bigger apartment next door (so everyone signed him a goodbye card and threw him a going away party for nothing, and it was not his last day at Foster's after all) that belonged to Louise as she was moving to a new home that doesn't allow imaginary friends and guess who's moving into Foster's: Cheese, who greets them all with "Now we're brother roomies!" The house screams into fear and Wilt says "I'm sorry, but this is not okay!" as the opening animation used is shown in reverse, and Cheese says "Okay, bye doggies." at the end. During the credits, a hand-drawn ink-on-paper drawing of a happy Mac and Bloo walking off into the sunset with the words, "Thanks for watching!! Craig and Lauren" written at the top is shown on the right. Category:Category:Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends Episodes Category:Episodes